Madame Eleanor
Eleanor Michelle Downy (born January 11, 1961), better known as Madame Eleanor, was an American professional wrestling manager. She gained fame in the 1980's and early 1990's as "Ultramasculine" Andy Frantic's wife and manager in the Pro Graps Association. On November 28, 2000 Downy died of a painkiller overdose in the underground opium den of then-boyfriend Lex Icon. Professional wrestling career Downy was introduced to PGA television in 1984 as Madame Eleanor, a character based on her real-life heritage steeped in Estonian royalty. Eleanor claimed to be "too good for any common man", and this claim was indirectly supported by commentators, until Eleanor decided that Frantic was worthy of her arm. Eleanor served as Frantic's manager until 1989, and then again in 1994 and 1995. A defining story of Eleanor's career began when she decided Frantic should team up with PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion Cat Gunsmith to form The Mega Friends and ensure that neither of them would "ever lose a single match, ever, not even once." Unsurprisingly, her strategy worked. However, tension soon crept into the two-man alliance, as Frantic became suspicious of a romantic relationship between Gunsmith and Eleanor, and in an infamous promo, claimed that the two were "in cahoots, and I don't mean the fried chicken restaurant down the street." There has never been a fried chicken restaurant named Cahoots''needed. This angle marked Frantic's gradual demise and switch in character to a deranged, paranoid heel. Frantic also believed he was being cuckolded out of kayfabe, and as a result he and Gunsmith have been in a (somewhat one-sided) blood feud ever since. In 1992, the meaning of Eleanor's title changed to imply that she was the proprietor of a house of ill repute. It was suggested that she would supply female valets to any superstar for the right price, but in truth she simply ended up managing a wide number of wrestlers herself. There had originally been plans to fill her metaphorical house with several newly hired women, but that part of the plan was given the axe after Balk Ruby decided that they could not "have so many attractive females on a primarily family-friendly program." The angle would be repeated at least five times during his son Brad's Some Rad-Ass Wrestling era, each time with an entirely different roster of women. In 1994, Andy Frantic defeated Vic Panache for the World Heavyweight Championship at the 1994 Grande Royale. After the match, Frantic vowed to marry, beat, and divorce Eleanor, probably in that order. They had their in-ring marriage two weeks later, and an in-ring divorce trial eight weeks after that. Eleanor left the PGA in 1995, but returned for one night in 2000 to hit her ex-husband in the head with a shoe. A score-settling mixed tag team match was supposed to take place between Gunsmith/Eleanor and Frantic/Piquant Sandy at November To Flippin' Forget 2K, but Eleanor's untimely death threw a wrench in that idea. Personal life In 1977, Downy met Andrew Squig, who wrestled under the moniker "Ultramasculine" Andy Frantic, backstage at a Todd Rundgren conert. The two began dating and were married three years later. They divorced in 1995. In 1999, Downy began dating wrestler Lex Icon. On November 28, 2000, less than a week after returning to television, Downy consumed several bottles of Ibuprofen within Icon's secret opium den two miles below ground. Under normal circumstances her chances of survival would have been high, but the elevator broke on the way back to the surface and she never made it to the hospital. Icon was charged with reckless endangerment, but was saved by a passionate defense plea from an anonymous witness within the Otis Elevator Company. Whether or not Icon was present at the time of the incident is still under investigation to this day, as is whether or not his purported "opium den" was anything more than a smelly family room that just happened to be underground. In wrestling *'Wrestlers managed''' **"Ultramasculine" Andy Frantic **Cat Gunsmith **Vic Panache **Lex Icon **"Wealthy European" Rich Frenchman **Will Stone **Flower **Pulp **Salvador Serpiente *'Factions affiliated' **The Mega Friends *'Nicknames' **"Madame President" *'Entrance themes' **Edward Elgar - Nimrod